Harry Hermione fanfic
by Jupiterrocks
Summary: hey guys this story is based on the end of book 5, and what would have happened if Sirius was alive. Jealous Ron, evil Ginny and evil and manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys Jupiterrocks here this is my new Harry Potter fic sorry about the title, but couldn't think of one.

Enjoy the story and please review, no flames alllowed.

Harry felt like he was being forced into a corner with Lucius striding towards him. As Harry got closer to the arch the murmurings got louder as if trying to tempt to into it.

When Harry was about to jump in he saw a flash of light and his godfather Sirius Black was standing beside him. Sirius was glaring daggers at Lucius.

"Keep away from my godson." Then without warning right-hooked Lucius in the jaw.

When Lucius went down the fight started all over again. Aurors apperated into the room and was fight the deatheaters.

Harry was fighting along Sirius when he saw Bellatrix from the corner of his eye and saw her fire a curse at Sirius. He quickly jumped at Sirius and tackled him to the ground. Bellatrix looked murderous until Harry raised his wand to her and shouted "Accio Bellatrix!"

Her face looked confused until she started zooming towards Harry, then turned sadistic thinking that he was going to let her kill him. Her face changed when Harry went onto his belly and she flew into the veil.

The people seemed stunned for a few seconds until Rabastian Lestrange threw a silent curse at Hermione and they heard a "Protego!" from the most unexpected person in the room. Lucius Malfoy was protecting a muggleborn!

Hermione stood silent when she heard Lucius protecting her. He sent a silent curse back at Rabastian, he flew back and his head made a resounding crack on the wall.

Lucius was able to grab Hermione and get her behind a rock. "What on Earth is going on here Miss Granger?" He queried while throwing a silent stunner at another one of the deatheaters.

"Well, Harry got a vision from Voldemort." Hermione shouted while ducking and throwing curses. "Which led him here; it's where we found that bloody prophecy! Stupefy!" She shouted to one of the other deatheaters.

While the battle was raging on down in the veil room Harry was chasing Wormtail to the Atrium.

"Pertrificus Totalis!"

Wormtail's limbs snapped together and he couldn't move.

Harry grabbed the collar of the rat faced man, and shook with anger clear on his face. "I was thinking of leaving you to the dementors but look where that got me. Voldemort back and me now nearly dying and getting tortured every bloody chance you arseholes can get. Well I've had it; this world can go fuck themselves for all I care"

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

When he turned around Voldemort was standing by the fountain, smirking maliciously.

"Well, well Potter, it seems your more Slytherin then you think."

Harry heard the hissing and knew it was Parsletongue he was speaking.

"Hello Tom. What a coincidence meeting you here."

Voldemort looked shocked that Harry could speak and understand Parsletongue.

"You know the noble language of Slytherin."

Harry gave him a look that said 'No shit Sherlock.' Harry was about to say something when one of the fireplaces activated and Dumbledore stepped out.

"It was foolish to come here tonight Tom."

"By the time the Aurors arrive I will be gone and you will be dead."

Harry rolled his eyes at the egos between the two men. He started to drag Wormtail over to safety when a spell zoomed over his head.

"Crap that was close."

Harry watched the battle progress and that even if these men have huge egos they have the power to back it up.

The fight stopped when Voldemort tried to possess Harry but when he forced him out of his body, the Aurors and Fudge arrived out of the Floo networks.

"He's back." Fudge whispered. Then all hell broke loose.

Ministry officials were running around trying to assess the damage done.

When Sirius came running out to the Atrium, he ran straight over to Harry to see if he was alright. As he reached him he grabbed him in a huge hug.

"I thought I lost you back there, don't you ever run off again. You hear me." Sirius scolded Harry lightly.

"I could say the same for you. When you fight take your opponent seriously." Harry said, his eyes pleading with him.

"I never do the same mistakes pup; you can trust me with that."

"Sirius Black! Aurors arrest that man!" Fudge shouted.

There were Aurors coming to arrest him when Harry stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch my Godfather!" Harry yelled at the Aurors trying to arrest Sirius.

"Harry, he's a convict, he betrayed your parents and he's a death eater." Fudge said trying to convince Harry to stand down.

At that moment Lucius, Remus, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron came running into the main room.

Lucius walked over to where the Aurors were and stood with his arms crossed over his chest and standing ramrod straight his stance oozing confidence.

"And what proof do you have of these accusations?"

The Auror in front looked at Lucius. "We have the testimony of one Albus Dumbledore." Harry and Sirius looked over at Dumbledore with shock and anger on their faces. "Who was said to be Secret Keeper for the Potters and the scene with Peter Pettigrew was shouting at how Sirius could betray James and Lily."

Lucius raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Really, so all of this came out at his trial then."

The older Aurors looked at each other nervously. "Well, um, he never actually got a trial."

Lucius eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "He never got a trial. Well in that case Mr Black you are acquitted of all crimes and your monies and properties will be returned to you shortly.

Fudge went red in the face. "Lucius you have overstepped your bounds."

"Actually I haven't Minister. As I am a member of the Wizagamot I can reinstate him as under the Pureblood laws of Imprisonment Section B paragraph 1: Any Pureblood Wizard/Witch will be acquitted of all crimes if a trial has not been held within 30 days of imprisonment. Black has been in Azkaban for the past 12 years. I do believe he is acquitted, don't you?" He finished with his trademark smirk.

Fudge started to splutter indignantly. "He still escaped from Azkaban that means that he's still a criminal."

Harry was livid at this point. "You want a criminal, just look behind that fountain and you'll see a real one."

One of the Aurors scoffed and went over to the fountain. When he saw who it was he gasped at who he saw. "Minister, Peter Pettigrew is behind here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pettigrew is dead."

"But sir." The Auror levitated the stiff body of Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he saw Pettigrew behind the Auror.

"Well Fudge, while you trying to decide how to get rid of the fake charges against me, I'll take Harry and the rest with me so we can wind down from this you can find me there."

Sirius walked over to Hermione and held out his hand for her to take.

Hermione took his hand hesitantly, and Sirius motioned Harry over to him, with that Harry felt like he was being pulled through a pipe with no air, when he could breathe again they were in Grimmauld Place in the front room, with Hermione bent over as well trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that guys. Side-along is a bit to take in the first time."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out three tumblers with fire whiskey in it.

"Here." When the kids looked at him with shocked expressions. "It's to calm the nerves."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and knocked the fire whiskey back. They both started to cough, because of the burning taste in their throats.

"Sorry should've warned you about the burning aftertaste." Sirius said with a slight smirk on his face.

Harry and Hermione both glared at him. When Sirius turned serious.

"Now there was a reason that I took you both with me. Harry I've been researching the reason why you might have this connection with Voldy. I've got two theories and that's I brought you with me Hermione, I wanted someone to bounce ideas off. One: I think he might have, because of the ceremony last year with the blood being shared. Two and I hate to think this: he might be a Horcrux."

~ 3 ~


	2. Chapter 2

When Sirius said that Hermione gasped and placed shocked hand over her mouth.

"No, he can't be."

"That's why I needed you here, I need you to help me with diagnostic spells to see if I'm right on either one."

Hermione was teary eyed, while Harry was confused.

"Um guys, what's a Horcrux?"

Sirius looked at Harry shocked, but then in realisation. "Harry a Horcrux is very dark piece of magic, it's where someone has killed someone out of cold blood, and where the person committing the crime splits part of their soul into an object they desire. You must have had a piece of his soul put into you when the killing curse failed when you were a baby."

"So does that mean that I'm him?" He asked looking scared.

"No Harry no, you are not him. You are still you. Don't you ever forget that." Sirius said while holding Harry by the shoulders.

When Harry was about to say something Hermione came over with a book in her hand.

"Sirius, I think I found a couple of spells that can help with anything that might be wrong with Harry."

"Fantastic. Will they hurt?"

"No, but if it is a Horcrux it will fight back and I think Harry will need to lie down for this just so he's comfortable."

"Good idea. Let's take him to my room, it'll be quieter in there."

"Guys can you not talk as if I'm not here." Harry said getting angry.

Hermione looked sheepishly at Harry. "Sorry Harry, we need to do these spells just so we can know if anything is wrong."

He gave a small smile. "It's alright I just don't like being treated as if I'm not actually there."

When they got Harry to Sirius' room Buckbeak looked up from his nest to see who came in, seemed to shrug its shoulders and rest its head back on its front claws.

Harry settled onto Sirius's bed and got comfortable, waiting for the onslaught that would happen to his body.

Sirius and Hermione both looked over the book one more time just so they knew they would get it right.

They both went to each side of Harry's body and started mumbling the incantation. "Tenebris Revelantur."

A second after they said the spell, Harry felt a violent tugging in his body, like something trying to claw out of his head. There was black ooze coming out of his scar.

Harry was screaming and thrashing, even with Sirius and Hermione holding him down.

"Sirius! What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly Harry went limp, with his breathing laboured and very sweaty. All of a sudden the door was broken down, and Remus came stumbling into the room.

"Sirius, I heard screaming…" He then looked at Harry's body on the bed. "What the HELL happened here!" He yelled grabbing onto Sirius, his wolf threatening to come because of harm done to his cub.

"Remus old friend, remember it's me, Padfoot." Sirius' eyes pleaded with the amber of Remus'.

Remus started to calm down, taking a few deep breathes.

"Now Remus what happened is that I was worried why Harry was acting the way he was. So I was looking into it, with Hermione's help we were able to figure it out." Sirius sighed before he looked Remus in the eye. "We found out that he was a Horcrux." He finished with a sorrow filled look at Remus.

While Sirius had been explaining everything to Remus, Hermione had been wiping the black ooze off of Harry's head.

"Oh Harry what happened to you?" Hermione said with sadness all on her face.

Harry was feeling a slight pressure on his head when his eyes fluttered open. He immediately saw the bushy hair of his friend, and tear-stained face.

"What did you do to me?" His voice was hoarse from the screaming.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the hoarse voice. "Harry!" In a second he was engulfed in a hug that could rival Molly Weasley. His face was covered in brown bushy hair.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Throat feels as if I swallowed one of Hagrid's rock cakes whole, but other than that I'm fine."

Hermione smiled a little. "You really scared us there. Professor Lupin nearly killed Sirius for making you scream."

Harry sat up slowly looking around the room. "Where is Sirius?"

"He and Lupin went downstairs to talk."

Harry looked a little relieved. "Good, I don't want my good work to be for nothing."

Hermione looked as if she just remembered something. "Harry, Lucius Malfoy helped me down in the Veil Room."

Harry was visibly shocked. "What? Why would…. I'm confused."

"You're not the only one trust me."

Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes and grasped her hands gently. "Hermione, there's been one thing I've realised in all my years at Hogwarts."

"What's that?"

"You've always been there beside me, always telling me to carry on. You never lost faith in me, so that's why I'm going to ask you this, Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked shocked and was silent until Harry spoke up. "Hermione if you don't want to be with me, that's fine but can you give me an answer?"

"Sorry just lost in my thoughts. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Neither one of them heard the door open with Sirius and Remus in the doorway.

"About bloody time, you two got together!" Sirius said beaming at the pair.

A/N: "Tenebris Revelantur." Latin to English roughly translates to "Darkness Revealed."

~ 3 ~


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione looked up suddenly at the two Marauders. They both went red with embarrassment.

Sirius was smirking, while Remus had a small smile on his face genuinely happy for the pair.

"We've got a bit of a situation downstairs." Remus said turning serious.

Harry went straight to business mode after that. "What type of situation?"

"The type where the Weasley's are here and they're demanding to see you." Remus said looking between Harry and Hermione.

"OK, let's go then."

When Harry got out of the bed, he stumbled but Hermione grabbed hold of him. "Easy now, we don't want you to hurt yourself."

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and saw the concern there. "I'm fine trust me." He gave her a small smile.

They made their way down the stairs, when they started to hear the loud voices of the Weasley's, and Dumbledore calming everything over.

"I'm sure Harry is perfectly alright, just been brought here for his protection."

Everyone looked at Harry when he came through the doorway holding onto Hermione.

Ron and Ginny came running over, with Ron trying to Grab Harry's arm lightening Hermione's load, while Ginny tried pushing Hermione out of the way.

Hermione saw the glare that Ginny was giving her, and was confused.

'Why is she glaring at me like that. I know she likes Harry but there's no need to glare at me for holding him up."

Ginny plastered on a fake smile. "Hermione, why don't you give his other arm, you know let yourself sit down." She said with fake concern.

"No I'm perfectly fine with Ron helping me."

Ginny's smile faltered a little and sat down in one of the chairs that was near to Harry.

When Ron and Hermione put Harry in a couple of chairs down from Ginny, she immediately sat in the chair right next to him, while Ron sat on his other side.

Hermione was stuck standing and Harry saw the dilemma and just pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. Hermione started to blush furiously with Harry for his bold move.

The two Weasley shared the same livid look on each of their faces, while the Marauders on the other side of the table just gave a knowing smile to each other.

"What the hell Harry!" Ron shouted at the black haired teen.

"Ron mate, it just… sort of… happened." Harry finished off with a sheepish grin.

"But Harry mate, you knew I liked her." Ron said his face going down.

"No I didn't. You never said anything, how was I supposed to know."

Ron didn't like this explanation so he just walked out of the room. Harry winced when he the distinctive slam of the room that they shared.

Ginny meanwhile was glaring at Hermione. 'Stupid mudblood, she stole what was mine! Harry is mine!'

While the meeting went on with the Order with Molly trying to keep the three teens out of the room. In the end it took Sirius shouting at Molly 'to stop trying to hide them from the dangers of the world'

Snape turned up to Grimmauld Place at that point with Lucius who looked like he'd been through ten rounds of the Crutiatus Curse.

"Dumbledore Lucius needs a place to stay. Malfoy Manor is not safe."

Snape put Lucius in the closest seat he could which surprisingly was right next to Harry. When Snape saw Hermione in Harry's lap he raised an eyebrow.

"No more seats available Miss Granger?" Snape sneered.

Hermione tried to get up off of Harry's lap when Harry tightened his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Of course there is _Professor, _but I wanted my _girlfriend _sit on my lap." Harry growled at Snape while glaring at him.

Dumbledore just walked over to where Lucius was and looked at Sirius.

Said convict was staring at Lucius with killing intent. He just stood and left the room. Remus on the other hand walked over to where Lucius was sitting.

"I'll tell you this only once, stay away from me, my friends and my cub, and we'll get along. Understand?" Remus snarled at the blonde his eyes turning amber.

Harry recognising the danger stopped Remus doing something he would regret put a hand on the werewolf's arm. "Remus calm down."

Remus looked at Harry his eyes slowly receding to his normal brown. He gave a small smile, before giving another snarl at Lucius.

Dumbledore sighed before turning back to the blonde sitting slumped in the chair.

"Lucius?" The man's head came up slowly. "Could you tell us what happened?"

Lucius gave a dry cough. "I've been held under the Imperious curse since Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban. Voldemort was worried about my loyalty slipping from him. Narcissa and Draco are both in the same situation as me. I want them out of there Dumbledore. He's trying to recruit Draco, I've held him off so far, but I'm afraid with Narcissa's life hanging in the balance he'll be swayed."

"We'll get them out of there as soon as possible Lucius. You can trust me on that."

"When Dumbledore? That's what I want to know." Lucius was giving Dumbledore a hard stare. Snape sat down next to Lucius and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"As soon as possible." Dumbledore gave Lucius a grandfatherly smile.

"That's why you saved me in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said looking In astonishment at the blonde.

"One of the reason's, yes." He said while trying not to wince from the spasms from the continued use of the Crutiatus.

Harry looked at Lucius with suspicious eyes. "What about the attitude during the years?"

Lucius gave a small smile. "The attitude is what was expected of me as noble pureblood."

Molly huffed and went to make some food for everybody.

Hermione stood up from Harry's lap and held out her hand for him to grab.

"C'mon let's get you back to bed, you need your rest."

Hermione helped Harry up when Dumbledore went over to Harry.

"I will want to talk to you about what happened in the Ministry Harry, is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course it's alright."

Hermione took Harry back up to the room that he shared with Ron, and saw him sulking on his bed. She gave him a sad smile and made her way out of the room.

Hermione saw Ginny go into the room she shared with Hermione with a determined look on her face and shrugged it off thinking that Ginny was just doing something that required a little bit of attention, and made her way to the library where she saw Sirius and Remus sitting on the couches in silence.

A/N: I didn't like the way the last chapter ended up so I decided on a rewrite, and thank you to Red Phoenix Dragon for a few ideas.


End file.
